


Appreciation

by 68bears



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, corny af, love and appreciation of each other, my first proper written work in years tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/pseuds/68bears
Summary: Nozomi and Eli fall asleep at the park





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written anything since secondary school (bruv thats like 2011 ???)  
> but i wanted to write something where features are praised bc im tired of yall using "porcelain skin" for everything like chill out fam
> 
> special s/o to icaruswings87 and EdamamiTomoe for reading over/beta-ing this for me im <333

Nozomi laid there, next to Eli. They decided to stop off at the park on their way home from school. She opened her eyes, only to find a dusty orange sky. Had she fell asleep?

She turned to her left, finding Eli is asleep. Although Eli was asleep on her back, she was facing towards Nozomi. Had Nozomi fallen asleep first? Was Eli looking at her sleep? Haha, she wouldn't be surprised. They always liked looking at each other, appreciating each other.

Eli would always exclaim she loves the way Nozomi’s eyelids slant, would always say it makes her look gentle despite her mischievous nature.

Nozomi smiled to herself. She really way lucky, wasn’t she?

She leaned over and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She loved how curly her hair was whenever it rained.

Her hand went from behind her ear to tracing gently across Eli’s jaw to her chin. She always loved how strong Eli’s features were, especially in contrast to her soft personality.

Ah, that seemed to make her stir a bit. She guesses they should be heading home now anyway. Nozomi placed a gentle kiss on Eli’s temple, eliciting a soft hum from her.

Though, that caused the opposite effect. Eli reached out to hold Nozomi’s hand and draw herself closer, sighing contently as she fell back asleep.

Nozomi laughed to herself. She finds she does that a lot around Eli. She leaned down again, “C’mon Elichi, we gotta go home”

“Mm” Eli grunts, obviously not wanting to wake up.

“Elichiiiiiii”

“Mmmmm.”

Nozomi brings their hands up to her face and placing a trail of kisses between Eli’s knuckles. Eli’s hands were always hard, calloused. Eli loved how soft Nozomi’s hands were, a little chubbier than Eli’s. She loved it when Nozomi held her face. She felt so safe.

In turn, Eli drew her hand away from Nozomi’s grasp and placed it on her cheek, rubbing her thumb over Nozomi’s soft cheek. Eli cracked her eyes open slightly, her blue eyes contrasting the warmth of the atmosphere. She always loved Nozomi’s round features, especially her nose. Their noses bumped whenever they kissed, it always made Nozomi giggle.

Eli’s nose was slightly bigger, she always felt self conscious of it until Nozomi. Telling her that it’s one of the many things she loves about her.

Jeez, Nozomi.

Eli smiled sleepily up at her

“Ya doin okay, Elichi?”

“Mhmmm” Eli drawled out

“C’mon, we gotta get goin before it’s dark”

Eli’s thumb moved from her cheek to her lower lip. Her lips were so full. Unlike her own, thin, lips. But maybe that’s what made them fit together so well.

“Kiss me first and I’ll get up”

Nozomi laughed again, Eli was surprisingly bold sometimes - It was cute. These moments that were only for her to enjoy. “Hmm,” Nozomi tapped her chin in thought, “I dunnooo…”

But Eli knew she was only teasing. That much was evident in her breathy chuckle as Nozomi leaned in and brushed her lips against Eli's. The tease was still there as she waited for Eli to meet her the last bit of the way. Push and pull, give and take - that was the best part of their kisses.

"How's that? Enough motivation for ya?" Nozomi asked quietly. She'd only pulled away an inch.

"Mmmm." Eli hummed, her eyes still closed. "Maybe. But I'll need another one to be sure..." 

"So spoilt..." Nozomi giggled but that didn't stop her from kissing her again.


End file.
